


Winter Smoke

by Ktspree13, the_genderman



Series: Tumblr Stuff [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Art and Fic, Christmas Fluff, Collaboration, Coming of Age, Digital Art, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Imagination, Innocence, M/M, Magic, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Thor and Loki sharing a moment of fun and wonder during their Jól celebration.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Tumblr Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426762
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: Thorki Jóly





	Winter Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a submission for thorki jóly! :D Ficlet by me, art by the_genderman. It was an awesome time collaborating with you to marry fic with art!!! :D :D :D :D :D

Thor watched as Loki stood outside the feasting hall on the balcony, hugging close to a pillar and staring up at the stars, watching his breath whirl around him like a wreath. It was the coldest it had ever been in Asgard, this Yule, and it seemed no one was enjoying it quite like his brother. Only a few weeks out from Loki’s official coming-of-age ceremony, and Thor was still getting used to letting Loki be on his own.

He threw a heavy cloak on before stepping out to join him. “Evening, brother,” Thor smiled, pulling the cloak tighter about him. Loki startled for a second before glancing over.

“Thor,” he greeted, going back to looking up at the stars, blowing the warm air out into the night sky. “I do not think I’ve seen my breath fog up like this before.” The smile on his face was bright and whimsical, and warmed Thor’s heart. There seemed to be fewer pleasures Loki found, lately, but sometimes it was the simplest things that made his brother happy. Thor blew out his own breath in Loki’s face, listening to him laugh.

“I think there may have been one winter, when you were just a babe, that was almost this cold. But it’s a rare thing to experience, unless you travel to some of the other realms.”

“Look,” Loki blew out a breath. “I can pretend I am a dragon!” He grinned and took another deep breath, then exhaled and blew it out in a semi-circle. Thor laughed at his antics.

“You could easily shapeshift into a real dragon, if you so chose,” Thor smirked, placing a warm hand on the back of Loki’s neck, simply enjoying the light-hearted mood his brother was in. 

The younger rolled his eyes and climbed to sit on the edge of the balcony. His legs dangled over the edge, making Thor nervous. But Loki was of age, now. He was an adult, capable of making his own decisions, and he trampled down the urge to tell Loki not to sit on the ledge.

“Sometimes, it is fun to simply pretend, brother; to enjoy the marvels of mother nature.” He let out another long stream of warm air, smiling again as it misted before them. Thor shook his head and decided to take a chance, climbing over the stone rail to sit next to Loki, the two of them blowing smoky breaths into the air. 

After a few minutes had lapsed, Loki spoke again. “It’s so clear tonight,” he murmured, looking up at the sky once more. Thor looked up, trying to connect with the cold night as Loki was doing and nearly missed his younger brother transforming their smoky breaths into stampeding reindeer that blew back at their faces.

“God Jól, brother,” Thor smiled, putting a hand around Loki’s shoulders and pulling him in close.

“God Jól, Thor.” Loki snuggled up to him and threw his arms around his waist, This was Thor’s favorite Yule, to date.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find ktspree13 [here](https://linktr.ee/ktspree13)!


End file.
